1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mode capacitive sensor which operates both as tactile sensor and proximity sensor. The foregoing sensor comprises an upper electrode layer in which a plurality of electrodes are disposed in line with each other; a lower electrode layer in which a plurality of electrodes are disposed in line with each other; and an insulating layer disposed between the above upper electrode layer and lower electrode layer. The sensor detects approaching objects by the capacitance change between adjacent upper electrodes, and detects any contact with objects by the capacitance change between the electrodes in the upper electrode layer and the electrodes in the lower electrode layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sensors developed so far only operated either as a sensor detecting the shape of the object by detecting the distribution of the contact pressure when it came in contact with an object (tactile sensor) or as a sensor for detecting the proximity of an approaching object (proximity sensor). Such tactile sensor and proximity sensor are both essential to systems such as robots, etc. Therefore, there was a problem that if tactile sensors and proximity sensors are installed on a robot, the sensors required a large area and volume, and also burdened the signal lines and payload of the sensor.